Before having begun our lives
by Lain LockHart
Summary: Todo antes de ser lo que era...Como nuestro destino estaba escrito desde antes de que nacieramos ~.~Chap.2~.~
1. Lagrimas De Esclava

Suky: Es mi primer Fic. De Yu-Gi-Oh, asi que no critiquen (Mucho).No seta muy bueno, pero igual, escribir es un hobby, no soy buena escritora, pero este es el primer Fic. Que intento hacer en serio (Milagro!!!!!) Otra cosa que aclarar, o mejor dicho otras:  
  
Esta historia esta ubicada en el antiguo Egipto, como era todo antes de que Yami sellara a los dioses.  
  
Tomare como prota. A Anzu (Tea), sera el personaje principal en la mayoria de los cap.Aunque tal ves luego retome con otros, haciendolos protagonistas de algunos capitulos, asi no se hace tan repetitivo.  
  
Los personajes estan en su vida pasada, aunque algunos los invente.  
  
Si esperan muchos duelos, busquen otra histo. Porque en esta no abra duelos de cartas.  
  
Algunos personajes (La mayoria) Poseen poderes magicos, no solo el faraon si no tambien el resto.  
  
Abra romances, parejas sin confirmar  
  
Yo no vi con totalidad la serie, asi que muchas cosas seran inventadas.  
  
Aqui algunos personajes, que son malos en la serie, seran buenos, pero luego explicare por que tuvieron ideas locas de dominar el mundo.  
  
Marik (Malik) Es mio , asi que no lo toquen X(...  
  
Before having begun our lives...  
  
Cap.1  
  
By: Sukai Tachikawa (Suky)  
  
La luna brillaba mucho esa noche, estaba redonda y brillante, hermosa...Aun cansados por las crueles exigencias del faraon, muchos estaban despiertos admirandola. Aunque otros, que no pudieron soportar el cansancio, se desplomaron en la cama para dormir unas pocas horas. Ella estaba entre esos, habia sido uno de los dias mas duros, aun le dolia la espalda por la gran cantidad de azotes que recibio, por tan solo intentar de ayudar a una anciana exhausta, que cargaba grandes bolsas de arena. Era una muchacha rebelde, una de las pocas que se animaban a contradecir las ordenes de los soldados, por lo que generalmente, era azotada. Siempre estaba llena de energia y dispuesta a continuar no importara lo que pasara siempre llevaba una sonrisa, brindandole animos a los esclavos, siempre diciendo que algun dia iban a ser libres del mal, por esa razon la mayoria la conocia como "La luz de la Esperanza".  
  
Pero ahora no parecia tener ganas de cargar bolsas pesadas, de correr, o incluso de sonreir, de hecho estaba profundamente dormida. El agotamiento le habia ganado, dandole asi una escasas horas de sueño. No podia moverse, todo le dolia con gran intensidad. Pero el dolor no impidio que durmiera tranquilamente. Tenia un sueño hermoso, lo mas hermoso que podia soñar uno de su clase, por lo que muchos luchaban, por lo que muchos murieron intentando tener...  
  
Corria...corria sin detenerse en ningun momento, mas halla de el dolor y el cansancio, mas halla del sufrimiento...Era un campo de flores, algo que ella nunca habia visto pero si habia soñado, estaba feliz, eso se podia deducir con facilidad al ver su rostro, que cargaba una hermosa sonrisa. Corria...corria siendo libre, sin nadie que la detenga...Libre...libertad, era todo lo que ella pedia...solo ser libre, nada mas que eso... ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Las campanas sonaron fuertemente, ahora si se le hacia imposible dormir, el ruido era terrible y el solo que entraba por las cortinas, rotas y viejas de la ventana, no ayudaba. Pero estaba acostumbrada, siempre era asi, siempre igual...Que horrible vida le había guardado el destino...Pero nunca perdia las esperanzas, algun dia eso cambiaría...Tenia que cambiar.  
  
Se levanto de la humilde cama, y emprendió su camino de todos los días, bajo el abrazaste sol, caminando para llegar a otro lugar mas horrible aun... Es aparte de la ciudad era muy pobre...Pero no tanto como las esperanzas de la gente, ya nadie creía en una revolución, nadie esperaba nada, solo su muerte...  
  
Se coloco en la fila de esclavos, detras de unas niñas muy pequeñas...estas estaban muy heridas y cansadas, ya no tenian el aire infantil que usualmente habia en los niños...Lo habian perdido...Tenian una mirada perdida, ojeras, ropas andrajosas y rotas y unas silenciosas lagrimas en los ojos, como todas las mañanas...  
  
Llorar...eso era lo que queria en ese momento hacer todo el mundo...Llorar...descargar su pena y dolor en algo...pero era imposible...El calor abrazante, el miedo, y el dolor les impedian llorar...era como si ya no tuvieran lagrimas.  
  
Para que habian nacido si no iban a probar la vida?... Continuo caminando...sumergida en sus pensamientos...Pasaban la mina...Grandes rocas se desprendian, era usual...generalmente salían dañados de alli debido as los derrumbes...  
  
-Cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Corrio hacia una mujer de cabellos dorados, justa para salvarla de un derrumbe de arena...  
  
-Estas bien –La mujer no responde mira a su derecha y murmura algo, se pone de pie y regresa a la fila...-¿Que te pas...?  
  
Paf!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un soldado la tomo desprevenida y la golpeo con Fuerza, la hizo caer sobre una piedra, ocacionandole un grave corte en la frente.  
  
Vuelve a la fila, mocosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La sujeto por sus hermosos cabellos castaños y la empujo hacia su lugar...  
  
No pudo hacer nada, solo mirarlo con desprecio y continuar. Observo a la joven que salvo por un largo rato, esta no la miro... Tal vez se quería suicidar y se enojo con ella por impedirlo, quien sabe...  
  
Llegaron a las minas de la piramide...Se ubico en su lugar habitual junto a su mejor amiga...  
  
Hola Cleo- Le murmuro por bajo...  
  
Ah, hola Anzu, te dieron duro. No debiste salvarla- Movio la cabeza en dirección a la mujer de cabello dorado...  
  
Que mas podia hacer...No la culpo por no agradecerme, los guardias la hubieran azotado a ella tambien...  
  
Creo que si...Es algo presumida, pero es amable, de seguro te agradecerá luego...  
  
Si...  
  
Eh oido que el faraon coronara a su hijo, mañana teme morir sin dejar herederos...  
  
¿Y?  
  
¿Como Y? Eh oido que es muy generoso, tal ves nos de la libertad...  
  
No se  
  
Tu eres la que siempre da ánimos, por algo eres "La luz de la Esperanza"  
  
Cleo, no empieces...  
  
Basta de charlas niña...  
  
Azotes...Si por cada azote que recibio en su vida le hubieran dado una moneda de oro, seria mas rica que el mismo faraon...Parece que al guardia no le gusto que salvara a otra mujer, estuvo duro...Lo unico que podia desear era que terminara...  
  
Basta!!!!!!!!!! – Cleo se interpuso...  
  
No Cleo te azotara a ti tambien...  
  
No importa, solo hablabamos dejela en paz...  
  
Muevete idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esa vez fue muy duro, tomo un mazo y le golpeo a su amiga en la cabeza, lanzandola varios metros hacia una pared...  
  
Su cuerpo estaba inmovil...no dio rastros de vida...Lo unico que se podia ver, por las escasas antorchas, era un gran charco de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza....Su amiga estaba alli...  
  
Muerta...  
  
Cleo, Cleo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se le acerco no le imortaba que dijeran los guerdias...la volteo...  
  
Su rostro tenia una expresion indefinida...sus labios entreabiertos podian expresar sorpresa...Pero sus ojos, cubiertos de lagrimas, expresaban un infinito dolor...Parecia que en ese momento todo el sufrimiento acomulado por años habia explotado...  
  
-No, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Corrio, salio de la mina, nadie podia detenerla...La expresion de su amiga era algo que le quedaria en la memoria para siempre...  
  
Ella..  
  
Fue ella...por su culpa Cleo estaba muerta...todo por su culpa, perdio a su mejor amiga por su culpa...Por su culpa...  
  
Quien sabe cuanto corrio, pero no se detuvo...Llego a las afueras de la ciudad, paso unos canales, barrios de todos los niveles sociales, hasta que llego a un pequeño oasis a las afueras de la ciudad. Se acerco a una pequeña laguna....Cayo de rodillas...  
  
Lloro...  
  
Lloro amargamente, como nunca lo habia hecho...como si nunca hubiera llorado, sin parar...  
  
Recuerdos...  
  
Recuerdos, la invadieron recuerdos horrible, pesadillas no deseadas...La muerte de su madre...como desaparecio su padre...Cuando sacrificaron a su hermano de pequeño...Desde pequeña criada sola...Su culpa de la muerte de Cleo...  
  
Fue mi culpa...Todo mi maldita culpa...  
  
El dolor, a veces supera nuestras fortalezas...No pudo mas...cayo dormida...exhausta, junto a la laguna...deseando no despertar, dormir...eternamente...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Suky: ¿Fin?...No aun falta mucho ^^, en este cap. Solo aparecio Anzu y Mai (Aunque seta ultima no hablo ni tomo un papel importante) En el proximo metere mas personajes, veremos que le ocurre a Anzu, y seremos testigos de la coronacion de Yami...No quería encariñarlos mucho con Cleo, aunque yo soy un caso perdido no me gusto matarla V_V, siempre mato a mis pers. Inventados (Bue' a veces). Se que al principio la historia era mejor que en el final del capitulo, no soy buena con los dialogos, soy mejor narrando. Hasta otra ^^ y dejen reviews, o mandenme un e-mail a : Sukai_Tachikawa@hotmail.com 


	2. El Problema De Estar Solos

****

Before having begun our lives

Cap.2: El problema de estar solos....

Por: Sukai

- Asi es como se debe hacer emperador, sin perdon, alguien de tal inteligencia como la de su majestad jamas permitira que ...

Continuaba hablando sin cesar, el aburrimiento era inmenso, seria el futuro faraon en pocas horas, y lo unico que habia hecho hasta el momento era aburrirse.

El consejero real, se le habia pasado haciendo lo que hacen los consejeros: Aconseja. Lo curioso era que simpre era del mismo tema: Los esclavos y los pobres. Lo unico que habia le habia dicho era las terribles torturas y casigos que se le podrian poner, se sentia mas el mandado que el que manda.

-/_Me pregunto si una caida desde esta altura, bastaria para matarme_/"- El futuro gobernante meditaba las posibles escapatorias de alli, aunque esa ultima no le convencia mucho, la podria utilizar como ultimo recurso.

Su salvacion vino justo en ese momento. Oluck, el mensajero real, entro a la sala sin tocar, algo muy poco comun en el. Por lo visto eran malas noticias.

- Su majestad- Dijo ajitadamente, luego de tranquilizarce un poco- Algo horrible...Una esclava escapo hace unas horas, no se la encuentra...Es horrible nunca habia pasado...

- Vio su majestad -El consejero intervino- Por eso se debn tomar esas medidas, es una falta de respeto, un insulto, esa esclava debe ser encontrada y ejecutada...

- Y otra murio, es terrible..el guardia mal herido, algunos estan poniendo resistencia en volver al trabajo...

- ...Tambien se debe castigar al guardia, es un despistado, si me pide el consejo, su señoria, lo mejor seria despedirlo de sus cargos y luego castigo, que hos parece?

Ansiosos ambos, esperaron la respuesta de el joven, este se limito a mirarlos, y a decir:

- Yo aun no soy _su majestad, _vean a mi padre el hos dira que hacer...- Sin agregar nada mas, se fue con paso rapido a la puerta, haciendo un "fru-fru", con su capa al caminar.

Apenas llego a sus aposentos, el principe se dezlpomo en su cama y undio su rostro en las suaves almohadas de plumas.

Comenzo a meditar sobre su situacion...

- /_Mi padre lo tomaria muy mal si le digo que no deseo ser gobernante de mi pueblo, si, creo que si , mejor no se lo digo_/- Cerro sus ojos, ocultando asi el hermoso color purpura que estos poseian. Relajando su alma y cuerpo logro consiliar sueño.

-------------------------------------------------

Un gigantesco arbol se levantaba a sus pies, tan grande que tapaba el cielo, parecia la unica sombra en kilometros ya que el resto que se veia era arena.

Lentamente se fue incorporando para observar mas a su alrededor. Todo estaba desierto no habia rastro de nadie en kilometros, o eso parecia.

Tomo algunas hojas del arbol para tapar las graves heridas que habia en todo su cuerpo. Se sento, apollando su espalda contra el tronco del arbol, para luego cerrar profundamente sus ojos.

- Te-tengo que llegar rapido al castillo, se lo prometi a Faraon- Dijo con esfuerso- Pero como?.

Miro asi arriba como si la respuesta fuese a caer del cielo, tal ves eso era lo que el esperaba. Un ruido llego de lo lejos, el volteo para ver una carreta venir a lo lejos, de inmediato al reconocio.

- Tristan -Murmuro y se levanto para saludar a su amigo

--------------------------------------------------------

El golpeteo impaciente de la puerta era tan insoportable que se vio obligado a levantarse.

- Que?- Pregunto de malhumor.

- Su majestad -Una voz llego del otro lado- Su padre desea verlo. Puede pasar?

- Ay, no -Murmuro volteo hacia la ventana, donde hallaba su unica salido

----------------------------------------------

Sus cabellos usualmente ordenados y peinados, ahora estaban desparramados por toda la humilde cama. Sus ojos brillantes y puro, ahora estaban opacos y rojos de tanto llorar. La culpa la invadia, fue su culpa, solo su culpa...

- Ya deja de llorar, hermana -Una dulce voz sono desde el otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

- Kasumi? -La chica de cabellos dorados levanto la cabeza, que tenia undida entre sus brazos, para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hremana mayor.

- Vamos, deja de llorar, no sirve de nada -La chica seguia insistiendo, sus ojos brillaban.

- No, no puedo, fue mi culpa. Cleo, Anzu ellas...

- Lo de Cleo no fue tu culpa, y Anzu esta viva, lo puedo sentir.

-De-debi agradecerle...Me salvo la vida, sin ella no estaria aqui...-Nuevamente corrompio en llanto mas fuerte y dolido que entes...

- Mai, hermana mia. El ser esclava no te ha hecho ver nada? - Mai la miro a los ojos.- Que siempre hay esperanza, no importa que tan grave sea la situacion. No importa que el dolor supere tu cuerpo, tu corazon siempre sera fuerte...

- Oh, Hermana. Simpre has sido tan buena y generosa. Nuestra madre tenia razon "Eres un alma y corazon puro. Eso se nota en todo lo que haces..."

Kasumi le sonrie y le dice: "Gracias, duerme un poco". Se retira de la habitacion.

-Gracias a ti hermana -La joven con cabellos dorados se recuesta en la cama y queda inmediatamente dormida.

- Uf, sali...-El joven suspiro. Ya afuera del palacio todo era calma, como era tan tarde, la gente tenia prohibido salir, asi que las calles eran solo suyas.

Era una suerte de que, mas pequeño, haya construido, junto a sus amigos Joey y Tritan, aquellas salidas por las ventanas, para escapar del palacio. Esperaba a que ellos llegaran pronto, Joey le tenia que redactar todo sobre la batalla y Tristan le iba a contradecir todas las mentiras que el dijera.

Caminando lentamente fue hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaba el lugar que el y sus amigos solo conocian, y usualmente visitaban. 

Ademas de estar vacias, las calles estaban muy tirstes y grises. AUnque asi habian estadoi desde hace años desde que su padre se convisrtio en faraon. Pasando por barrios con casa humildes, Yami, puedo notar que agunos valientes obserbaban por las cortinas de tela y quedaban boquiabiertos al verlo caminar por alli, era algo que muy pocas veces asi. Su padre le tenia terminantemente prohibido. Aun le dolia la paliza que le dio cuando, de mas pequeño, salio a jugar al oasis, esa fue la razon por la que dejo de ir tan seguido, aunque aun lo hacia.

Llegando por fin al oasis, noto algo extraño, algo que no coinsidia con el paisaje, ese algo era.

- Una mujer!!!!!!- Corrio hacia ella para ver su estado, parecia grave, muy grave. Unas palabras le sonaron el la cabeza: "_Algo horrible...Una esclava escapo hace unas horas, no se la encuentra...Es horrible nunca habia pasado" _Eso le habia dicho Oluk, esa debia ser la esclava que escapo. La miro, era muy hermosa, su rostro le rocordaba mucho al de su madre...

Sacando cualquie otro pensamiento de su mente busco unas ramas he hizo una fogata, ya comenzaba a refrescar y llevarla al palacio o a alguna casa de por aqui seria muy riesgoso, o importa que el sea el principe, cualquiera querria una recompensa por la captura de la esclava desapareida y el principe que escapo.

Ella lentamente se incorporo, el calor de las llamas y las hierbas medicinales que Yami le habia puesto, surtian efecto. 

Se levanto y lo vio a los ojos, antes de que el dijera algo ella susurro:

-Su majestad

Continuara...


End file.
